


remember when we kissed in my dreams?

by bonesnmemes



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gay shenanigans, Let's Go Lesbians, Mutual Pining, cute girls being cute girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesnmemes/pseuds/bonesnmemes
Summary: in which two girls meet cute, except multiple times
Relationships: Belladona Davenport/Lauren Sinclair
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	remember when we kissed in my dreams?

**Author's Note:**

> short cute fluff, first time writing the gay for me so please enjoy! <3

they first meet in a dark alley, lauren backed against the wall and bella with her knife pointed at lauren’s throat.

“hm, you look cute for a little cop bastard. no wonder kieran wants to keep you safe and his. sucks for him, ‘cause finders keepers, and i’m keeping you, my little dove.”

lauren’s eyes widen in confusion, at both her situation and the realization that this is the woman who murdered sake and sweet, innocent harvey.

even though bella has caused her so much trouble, lauren doesn’t feel as terrified as she should, with the golden viper pointing one of her infamous blades at her. instead, she only feels her heart race as she realizes she’s never been so close to the rose-colored eyes of the assassin that murders ruthlessly for the phantom scythe.

bells ring in the back of her head, reminding her that this may be the last thing the golden viper’s victims see, but she doesn’t think she minds dying to such a beautiful face.

bella backs off of her and slowly inches back into the light, but not before she looks back at lauren; and lauren thinks there’s nothing more glorious than the sight of the alleyway light illuminating bella, making her hair shine and her eyes soften with something akin to understanding.

bella opens her mouth and quickly rambles, “i suppose i’ll work to keep you safe too...lauren. by the way, be more aware of your surroundings. anyone could’ve taken you out just then, but you’re lucky it was me.”

she leaves lauren shocked, and smiles softly at how their little alleyway encounter went.

\--

they meet again in a cafe. the bright lights illuminate bella’s eyes, and today lauren thinks she’s been outshone for who has the most pensive eyes.

“so, why did you call me here, bella? it’s not like we’re close enough to be on an outing with friends or anything.”

bella scoffs, “darling, you know we’ve been way closer before. just think of this as a cute coffee date or something. anyhow, i’ve been thinking about it, and the only way i can protect you is by giving you this.”

she slides a manilla envelope across the table, and it seems thicker than a bowl of oatmeal to lauren.

“in it is all the information you’ll need to find the seventh apostle. i never said i’d make it easy for you, love, but have fun with the search.”

as she stands up to leave, lauren grabs her wrist. “wait. since we’re here anyways, why don’t we just enjoy a cup of coffee and talk about your motives? the coffee can be on me, and i heard this place serves good blueberry muffins.”

bella halts and slides back into the chair across from lauren, eyeing the redhead intently.

after a few moments of silence, bella speaks up again. “okay, deal. coffee, black, and half of your blueberry muffins. but i won’t be spilling my guts out, for now.”

lauren nods in understanding, knowing she can only take as much as she gets, and the cashier appears shocked when the typically lonely girl orders two black coffees instead of one.

\--

they meet again in another alley. this time lauren lays on top of bella. they’re both a mess of entangled limbs, and lauren can’t help but have the fleeting thought they’d be in this position for the first time in a nicer environment.

bella rolls out from underneath lauren and speaks up first. “what the fuck? were you following me or something?”

lauren instantly turns red, and although it seems like she can spot lies, it appears that bella can see everything written on lauren’s face in that instant.

“why were you following me in the first place? it’s not safe here in greychapel.”

lauren almost blurts out that it’s because she saw the pink flash of hair, which got her hopes up because it’s been weeks since they’ve shared the blueberry muffin; but instead, she decides to tell a half truth.

“i was investigating something on my own, and i just conveniently saw you. but more importantly, shouldn’t you be thanking me? i did save you from that oncoming car, and now we’re even, with the information you’ve given me and me saving your life.”

lauren’s eyes are expressive enough to bella, and she understands that ultimately, lauren was trying to look out for her.

“my apologies, sweetheart. i didn’t know you were dying to see me that much, but i’ve been busy. say, are you free next weekend?”

lauren’s eyes widen in surprise, and she opens her mouth to protest what seems like a date.

“it’s not a date, unless you want it to be. just be there for my opening night, yeah? that’s the reason i haven’t been around much.”

bella stands up and offers her hand to lauren, and when lauren grabs it, she can’t help but notice how smooth the assassin’s hands are. she thought they’d be calloused and rough from blade practice, but bella feels like a dream. bella suddenly leaves her with a parting kiss on her cheek and jumps on the roofs before she can see lauren gently touch her cheek.

before lauren knows it, bella begins to appear in her dreams.

\--

they meet again in bella’s changing room at the circus.

bella chuckles as she sees lauren attempting to avoid the changing girl. she knows the young detective received the vip tickets in the mail the other day, but she never thought lauren would actually show up on a work night, considering the all-nighters that lauren was famous for. bella twirls her knife in her hand, and lauren looks mesmerized by the girl’s pure talent before stumbling over her words,

“y-you did amazing tonight, bella. that new routine you performed was just brilliant.”

bella’s eyes soften at the corner, and she smiles a wide smile. “ah, so you did enjoy the act. i was afraid after everything we’ve encountered, you wouldn’t be impressed with my skills again.”

lauren looks flustered and hesitates for a moment before pulling out a bouquet of white carnations.

“i wanted you to have this. you were the most stunning on stage.”

lauren tucks her hair behind her ear nervously, and in that moment she feels inadequate standing next to what may be the  
most beautiful woman she’s ever met in her life, with the crystals shining in bella’s beaded dress, creating rainbows around the duo.

“anyhow, that’s all i wanted to do.”

and while bella remains in shock, trying to process the meaning of the flowers, lauren takes her leave and wishes that her dreams will capture bella how she was during the circus show: wild and free.

\--

they meet for the last time, as strangers, in another dark alleyway.

bella’s hand covers lauren’s mouth, and the duo hear a loud kieran shouting for lauren nearby.

bella leans in to whisper, “shh, you don’t want to get caught, do you, by the manwhore?”

lauren nods softly, her lips mouthing yes into the smooth palm of bella, and bella looks at her palm, astonished that someone’s lips could feel that soft.

“lauren, i’ve been waiting to do this for a long time. may i kiss you?”

lauren jumps back and bumps into the wall, out of pure shock and surprise. pinching herself, she thinks this is some figment of her imagination that has come out to haunt her due to her lack of sleep, but she realizes the girl in front of her is completely real, and completely willing to be hers.

“y-yes, i’ve always wondered what your lips taste like when i wake up in the morning.”

she slaps her hand over her mouth, knowing she has said too much, but bella only seems to look pleased at this sudden turn of events. her pink hair shifts as she leans in, and she captures lauren’s lips in hers, marveling at how well they fit together.

“you know once you’ve kissed me, you’re mine, right?”

lauren only sighs and grabs bella’s shoulders before leaning in for another kiss.

this is so much better than any dream she’s ever had.

\--  
  


**Author's Note:**

> by silly memes & beta'd by rotten rosette


End file.
